Quickly out of time
by Sonic'sBoom91
Summary: What if the very thing you live for will bring the end to the ones you love? And you don't even know it? What will Sonic do when he faces this problem, and how will his friend handle it? Rated T for blood, swearing, and crude humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Curse my beautiful brain. This is more mature than my others. Not M rated though. I hath warned thee. This is a stand alone fic and has nothing to do with my others. ...maybe. Depending on what my head barfs up randomly. Er, on the less disgusting note, enjoy? Characters belong to SEGA. I only own the plot.**

Sonic stood on the top of a hill as wind blew into his face like soft clean sheets. He looked out across the land he traveled to with nothing but a blissful mind. Such beautiful creation. Like a blank canvas. A natural blank that no one has touched. Yet.

Turning on his heels, he ran in the opposite direction. He looked up to see the sun setting, leaving the sky covered in pink and blue shades of glow. The sun seamed to be setting earlier and earlier to him for some reason. But it was just his opinion. He quickly sped up and ran up and down the hills as he headed home. Faster and faster.

Fast. It's what he is. He cant help but go fast. His speed saved his neck many times. His speed also made him who he is. What is Sonic without a boom to follow? That's something he would prefer not to think about.

Soon after the quick run, he slowed to a stop at the outskirts of station square. He turned around to watch the sun slowly set over the hill before he ran into the large city.

*break*

"How ya doin Blaze?" Sonic asked as he walked down the street and had seen her at a cafe. She seamed to be tired.

"I'm exhausted..." She moaned laying her head on the table.

"Really? Things not working out?" Sonic asked as he sat across from her.

"No. I can't find the other Sol emeralds anywhere... Your world has so much more land to search through..." She replied after a moment.

Blaze had appeared in Sonic's world suddenly one day. She explained that the emeralds had been acting weird and she said a voice told her to find them. It has been four months. She had stayed at many of her friends houses so she didn't have to pay for a hotel. She didn't have many rings on her when she got to this world.

"So no luck... Maybe they didn't come to my world with you." He sudjested.

"I hope they did! How else will I make it home?" She asked.

"Maybe if Knuckles will let me, I could summon enough Chaos control to send you back?" He replied.

"And if I go back and the emeralds are actually here? You can't use there power." She said.

"Touch'e..." he said.

There was a moment of silence.

"I know what you need." Sonic said as he got up and held out a hand to her after a minuet.

"What is it?" She asked after a few seconds.

"Ever had a drink?"

*break*

"She slipped and hit her head... And you expect me to believe this?" Tail's asked as he confronted Sonic who was holding a unconscious Blaze over his shoulder.

"Yyyya. What else would it be?" Sonic replied.

"Sonic... Just... Ugh. Don't do anything stupid." Tails replied as he turned to walk away.

"Like what? I didn't drink anything!" He said in defense.

"I KNEW IT!"

"DAMNIT!"

*break*

Sonic slowly awoke to the light that shone through his bedroom curtain. He sat up in his bed and hopped to his feet. After a second, he fell on his face. Ok, maybe he had a little to drink.

"Damn my head..." He cursed as he got back up.

Slowly walking into the living room, he looked over and noticed a purple cat sitting on his couch. She wasn't moving. Just sitting there. Staring at the wall.

"B-Blaze? What are you? ...ugh." He started to ask before a surge of pain interrupted him.

"What did I drink last night?" She asked with out looking away.

"Oh right... Uh I don't remember..." Sonic stuttered.

"And what did we do last night? After we got here?" She added, still not looking away.

"I put you on the couch then I went to bed." Sonic managed to say. "At least I think so..." He added.

"If that is true, then where are my pants?" Blaze asked as she turned to him.

"Uuuum... Damn..."

*break*

"Sonic! Are you there?! Come in!" Sonic heard on his communicator.

"I'm here. What do ya need?" He asked, answering it.

"WHOA! What happened to your face?! Did something burn you?!" Tails asked in shock.

"You don't want to know. What's wrong?" Sonic asked, changing the subjct.

"Um... Oh right! Eggman was spotted just outside of down town! It seems that he also posted a group of robots in the north as we'll! I'll handle the smaller group if you take care of Eggman!" Tails replied.

"What is he up to know? Alright then! Meet back at the cafe!" Sonic said.

"Roger! Over and out!" Tails said before hanging up.

*break*

"ALRIGHT! Now we are here on a extraction mission! Team alpha will occupy Sonic, while team beta will take care of tails! While we distract him, Metal Sonic will move into the city and search for what we're looking for. Work quickly! Let's get going!" Eggman ordered from his egg-pod.

After the mechs situated themselves in a defensive formation, Eggman prepared for Sonic's arrival, by getting a personal combat machine ready.

"Wow! Your not kidding around this time Eggman!" Sonic said as he stood on Eggmans robot.

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU FIND ME SO QUICKLY?!" Eggman asked, backing up slowly.

"It would help if you weren't shouting your plans out to the world." Sonic said as he jumped into the cockpit of the giant mech. "Let's take this for a test drive!" He added as he began pressing buttons.

The robot began to move around uncontrollably as Sonic messed with the controls. He continued to press button after button and the machine did nothing he wanted it to. Eggman sat there and watched in utter confusion.

'He owns, maintains and flys a biplane. But he can't drive this? It's not that complex of a machine...' Eggman thought as the robot flailed around helplessly.

All of a sudden, the robot exploded, sending Sonic flying onto the windshield of Eggmans egg mobile. Sonic slowly turned around to look at the cause of the explosion. His eyes widened in shock and slight fear.

"YOU SLY CHEATING LITTLE DICK!" Amy yelled as she held up her Piko Piko hammer.

"Uuum. What?" Sonic asked in a confused tone.

"THATS RIGHT! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID AND YOUR NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH IT!" She yelled.

"Amy I'm not sure what your upset about, but could you please-" Sonic stopped before jumping out of the way of the dreaded hammer which almost destroyed the egg mobile.

"YOUR NOT GOING TO SWEET TALK ME OUT OF KICKING YOUR ASS!" She yelled as she chased Sonic around.

'What could Sonic possibly have done to make her this mad?' Eggman thought as he crawled out of the egg mobile. He slowly turned around and a smile creeped to his face.

"Ah! Did you get what I was looking for?" He asked as he turned to Metal Sonic. The robot shook it's head as if to say 'no'.

"Then what are you still doing here?!" He asked angerly.

As soon as Eggman finished his sentence, Metal had disappeared and attacked Sonic. He quickly turned around and watched as Sonic dashed around the area while dodging and countering Metal's attacks. Amy had stopped her raging fit and stood back to watch the fight in fear.

"Metal! Quit fooling around! We need to find that source!" Eggman yelled.

Before he could say anything else, an alarm went off in the still functioning egg mobile. Eggman ran over and flipped it over to look at the control panel. After a second he crawled into the pod and started it back up. He watched as the alarm that signaled the 'source', got louder as the fight between the real and fake hedgehog got worse.

"M-METAL! WERE LEAVING NOW!" Eggman yelled as he took off in the egg mobile. The small unused fleet of mechs quickly followed behind.

"You better run off to your momma or you might get grounded!" Sonic mocked.

"THAT WOULD MAKE HER YOUR MOTHER AS WELL." Metal countered.

"...What do you mean?" Sonic asked in a confused tone.

Taking advantage of the confusion, Metal dashed towards Sonic, claws forward. A fraction of a second to late, Sonic leaned to the side to dodge, as Metal clawed the side of Sonic's quills, then flew away.

"Ha! Coward!" Sonic yelled triumphantly. His look of success quickly disappeared as he realized that Amy was no where to be seen.

"Oh boy..." He said.

*break*

"This doesn't make sense! What does Sonic have to do with any of this?!" Eggman thought out loud.

"We'll maybe he's just that good?" A yellow and obnoxious, square robot sudgested.

"I doubt it had anything to do with how good he is Cubot." A red, roundish counterpart said.

"Non of you are helping! This is a matter of life and death! And if I don't figure it out, it may be the end for the whole universe!" Eggman yelled.

"DOCTOR. PERHAPS THIS MAY HELP." Metal Sonic said as he walked in, holding his hand out.

In his metallic hand were a couple small, blood stained, blue quills.

"I-Is this?!" Eggman started as he took them.

"YES. I SCRAPPED THEM OFF OF SONIC'S HEAD BEFORE I LEFT." Metal stated.

"AH-HAH! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I NEED! Not only could I solve the problem, I could actually fix it!" Eggman said excitedly as he put the quills into a scanner on the other side of the room. "Uh however." He began.

"I now posses Sonic's new DNA and new knowledge of his existence, so you will no longer be needed." Eggman said as he clicked a button on a remote and Metal deactivated.

"Take him to the incinerator! I wont need him after this!" Eggman said with an evil grin.

"Right away boss." Orbot said as he pressed a button on the main console that activated a robot that took Metal away.

Eggman began to go over the DATA that the computer gave him. After a moment, his happy face changed into a confused one. Then into a shocked one.

"W-WAIT! BRING HIM BACK!" He quickly said.

**Yaaay. R&R and all that stuff. I own nothing but the plot blah blah blah. And yes, I'm still working on my other fics. You just have to wait a little. I'm having some technical difficulties getting off my a- I mean, finishing the dishes! Stay classy Sonic fans!**


	2. Slow down Sonic!

**:P I should probably be able to rap it up next chapter. Unless I add more or these are really short. And way, enjoy!**

Tails was in his own little world as he walked down the busy streets of Station Square. Nothing bothering him. No concernes. No problems. Just a man, er, boy fox and his own thoughts. So many things to create. But only so much time to do it. He only had the rest of his life to complete them all. So little time.

He continued to walk until he noticed a large group of people standing around a building. He walked over to try and see what they were looking at, but couldn't see anything as peolpe kept pileing in. After a moment of trying, Tails jumped up and flew over the bunch to see about twenty TV's showing the same thing. His mouth dropped in utter shock.

'Eggman holds president hostage' It said.

*break*

Knuckles stood outside of the robot infested presidental house, waiting for something. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. After a moment, Tails ran up with a worried look on his face.

"How bad is it?!" He asked.

"Worese than I anticipated. Eggman had every nook and cranny guarded by a mech. There not tough ones, by it only takes one to set off an alarm." Knuckles replied.

"Oh man... Well we can't sneak in and busting in, guns ablaze isn't ideal either." Tails said after a moment.

"Well can't you make a doohickey to zap all the mechs and let us in?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't have anything here to do that with, or else I would. I guess all we can do is wait for Sonic. Which I'm surprised he's not here! Where could he be?!" Tails asked as he began to show signs of worry.

"DO NOT CALL FOR THE HEDGEHOG." They both heard.

After a second, Metal Sonic walked through the front gate and bowed as if to great the two. Knuckles quicky jumped back and raised his fists in defense.

"WE ARE NOT HERE TO FIGHT. THE DR. WISHES TO SEE YOU BOTH. BUT NOT SONIC." Metal said as he turned around and ushered the two in.

"Whats all this about?!" Knuckles demanded.

"WE HAVE URGENT MATTERS TO DISCUSS." Metal replied.

*break*

Tails and Knuckles walked in to see the president sitting in his chair and Eggman off to the side, staring out a window.

"Mr. President! Are you alright?!" Tails asked as he ran to the desk.

"I'm fine I'm fine. The kind Dr. has not hurt me as of yet." He replied.

"Speaking of, what are you doing here Eggman?!" Knuckles yelled.

"Please! Don't yell! This is an emergency! I must talk to you about someghing!" Eggman replied.

"Ya sure! About what? Your newest and must unfruitful plan?!" Knuckles barked.

"Ya! And why don't you want Sonic here!?" Tails added.

"Well that's the problem. I NEED to tell you about this! Besides, if it wasn't important, why would I drag the president into this?!" Eggman replied.

"...That is a good point." Knuckles said.

"...Alright. What is it?" Tails asked.

"You may want to brace yourselves."

*break*

Tails and Knuckles sat on the couch of the oval office as the president sat at his desk. Eggman had a projector robot pull up a hologram of the Time Eater. Tails looked confused at this.

"What does the Time Eater havd to do with this?" He asked.

"As you know, I used it to pull all of you into a pocket dimension to take over the world." Eggman said.

"Then Sonic kicked your ass. Ya we got it." Knuckles replied.

"Yes yes. Anyway, Sonic fixed the drained areas by running through and fixing Time and Space. But this ability is not normal however. That shouldn't have worked." Eggman said as the hologram changed into a strange stone.

"That was not the first time Sonic had messed with time travel. He time jumped many many times, long ago." He added.

"Oh right! He told me a of his adventure in Little planet." Tails said.

"Of course he did. But these jumps left his body accustom to Time and Spacd travel, thus, this ability adapting to his speed and enabled him to reversing the affects of the Time Eater. Normally this woldnt work, but constant exposure to the Chaos Emeralds and chaos control increased this quality." Eggman added.

"How does that work? How does someone just become accustomed to time travel?!" The president asked.

"It's like a scent. You walk by a pig, you'll smell like a pig. It's the same thing. Only it has side affects." Eggman explained.

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?" The president asked.

"Well, after the battle with the Time Eater, as Super Sonic passed through its energy orb, this ability was... Well, reversed." Eggman said.

"Soooo... That means..." Tails started.

"Sonic now has the same abilities as the Time Eater." Eggman finished.

"Soooo what? What does this mean?" The president asked.

"Ugh... It means, the more Sonic runs, the more he destroys Time and Space!" Eggman yelled.

There was silence.

"...Ha! Good one Eggman. Now get over here so I can punch you!" Knuckles said getting up.

"I'm not lying! Tails! Use the Miles electric to scan the dimensions! There's proof!" Eggman said.

"Hold on Knuckles. He may be telling the truth. Something I noticed is the fact that the sun is going down before it needs to. The seasons just changed like last month." Tails said giving it some thought.

"...Fine. So what does it really mean by saying the Sonic is destroying Time and Space?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm not sure what all the affects happening to the planet are right now. All I know is that if we don't stop Sonic from running, he could destroy the world with In a week!" Eggman replied.

"How did you come to this conclusion Eggman?" Tails asked.

"As one of my computers were studying a chaos emerald, I noticed many uneeded shifts in the Time Space continuum. I noticed that something on the planet was causing this, so I came to the city to find it!" Eggman replied.

"And that's when Sonic attacked..." Tails finished.

"Correct. Metal was able to scrape a few of his quills off and I analyzed it. It turns out that this aura Sonic is emitting is so powerful, it sped up time for his quills. As soon as I finished my analysis, the quills shriveled up and turned to dust!" Eggman replied.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you Eggman. But I cannot risk this. I will send G.U.N out to find Sonic. This could spread through the whole world so I will warn the other country leaders of this. Sonic must not run!" The president said standing up.

"Th-that's a little harsh... Isn't it?" Tails said quietly as no one listened.

"Great! I will send half of my troops out for support and the other half for searching." Eggman said.

"I... I guess I can get our friends together and search for him." Tails said.

"...Tails. I know this is hard. But maybe if we hurry, then I can try to reverse it! Sonic could be free!" Eggman said trying to get Tails to co-operate.

"And if not! I bet you just want Sonic gone so you can take over the world!" Tails said starting to get upset.

"Miles! Stop! If Sonc isnt caught, he could destroy the universe! And even though I may want him caught, if we don't hurry and catch him, there may not even be a world for me to take over!" Eggman replied.

"That... Does make sense. Tails. I know it may be hard... But we have no other choice." Knuckles reassured.

"No! Sonic is doing nothing wrong! I-I'll find him! And then I'll prove you all wrong! And then he can stop you!" Tails yelled as he ran out the door.

After a second, Tails walked back to the door way and looked right at Eggman.

"And don't uou ever call me Miles again!" He quicky said before storming out.

*break*

Tails ran across the yard and straight for the tornado. So many things were flying through his head right now. All the science was there. Yes it wasn't proven, but the Dr. is never wrong in calculations. But if this is true, will Sonic stop the one thing that makes him, him? It's what he lives for!

Before Tails could jump into the air to pilot the plane, he was tackled and pinned by something heavy.

"Metal! Get of-" he stopped as he looked up.

"Tails. You are over thinking this." Knuckles said as he held Tails down.

"Oh so your with Eggman now huh?!" Tails replied as he helplessly struggled to get free.

"No. Not this time. But you of all people don't argue with science. You also don't argue with Sonic either. We both know that Sonic loves every one to much to just be selfish and destroy the word!" Knuckles said as he firmly held Tails.

He was right though.

"...A-and if he doesn't? How do I choose between what my brother lives for, and the rest of the world?" Tails asked as he gave up.

"You won't need to. Besides. If he gives us trouble, we could always recruit Shadow." Knuckles answered as he slowly let go.

"...Alright." Tails said after a minute.

"Great. I'm going to let you go now." Knuckles said as he eased up on his grip.

"...We probably need to tell Amy first." Tails said as he stood up.

"Ooh right. ...Shit. That might be tough..." Knuckles replied with a cringe.

*break*

Sonic crashed through tables and ruined lunches as he ran through the city of Spagonia. Such a lovely city. Full of culture, architecture, and food! Sonic quickly ran up the side of a building and flipped over the ledge to the roof. He quickly spun in place to build up speed, and took off like a rocket as he ramped off the brick roof of the building. As soon as he landed on top of another building, he jumped off and began to ricochet from building to building. As he landed back on the street, he swiftly turned on his heels and ran down a ally. He stepped and wove through the winding ally way.

Sonic quickly hopped to the right as he barely missed an elderly lady as he left the allies. As soon as he straightened out, he looked forward to see a piko piko hammer being swung into his torso, sending him into a nearby building.

"How DARE you just walk away without trying to find me!" Amy yelled angerly.

"You never... Lose your touch... Do ya Amy..." Sonic slowly said as he fell out of the now imprinted wall.

"DON'T TRY AND CHANGE THE DAMN SUBJECT HEDGEHOG!" Amy yelled holding her hammer up.

"I... Am not sure what you're talking about..." Sonic said as he held his gut.

"Ya! Right! I saw what you did! Don't you even try to pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about!" She yelled as she made a mad dash towards Sonic.

Sonic barely looked up in time to see Amy's hammer pound his head into the ground.

"I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO CHEAT ON ME!" Amy yelled as she kicked his head.

"Amy! Quit it!" Sonic heard before another brutal kick was delivered to his, already sore, head.

"You stay out of this you whore!" Amy yelled as she turned to face Blaze.

"Don't blame this on me! I was unconscious! Surely you saw that!" Blaze yelled back.

"I... Am still confused..." Sonic moaned as he slowly got up.

"What do you mean!?" Blaze asked loudly.

"What are you guys fighting about? I didn't do anything!" Sonic said in defense.

After a second, Sonic slowly stepped back as two, very angry, women stared at what seemed to be his soul.

"Wrong choice of words Sonic." Amy said.

**Well that took longer than expected. Sorry. DYK: that little SEGA jingle at the beginning of the first Sonic game took up more memory than most of the game itself! This was due to unfinished additional features that SEGA could not gt to work properly before the release date. Also, I've extended this so it most likely won't end in a few chapters. Maybe. I'm not sure. I enjoy extending stories on the fly. It's fun. Stay classy Sonic fans!**


End file.
